


At Your Service

by Applepie3399



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Humanformers, M/M, Sex Demon, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Human AU) Starscream tries to summon some sort of demon to help him kill Megatron but instead accidentally summons Knock Out the sex demon. By demon laws, Knock Out can't leave until his services are used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that started as series of related drabbles/ficlets on Tumblr.
> 
> I accidentally deleted this fic and all the lovely comments and kudos on it :X

Starscream was an easily angered person but he has never lost his head quite as much as when he decided to summon a demon in a fit of rage.

He had time to regret his decision only seconds after the summoning ritual was completed. Kneeling down on the carpet in his apartment, surrounded by the candles he used for the ritual, he waited for the thick smoke to disperse.

He has expected a grotesque and horrifying creature at his command. A merciless killing machine that would once and for all destroy Megatron. What he got instead was the exact opposite of revolting. 

The smoke slowly disappeared and revealed quite the eye candy. The demon standing tall in front of him didn’t fit his perception of demons. The creature looked like a completely normal human. A very attractive human. Definitely dressed for the wrong age though.  
The demon was showing more of his slightly tanned skin than not. The sharp red helm and shoulder plates he was wearing were the only things that even resembled any kind of protective armor. Except for the leather straps for the shoulder plates, the gladiator-like skirt and sandals, he wore nothing else but a cocky smirk on his lips and a seductive glimpse in his eyes.

If Starscream didn’t count the spear in the demon’s right hand, the summoned creature didn’t look like someone who would be able to fight, let alone win. 

The demon grinned widely when he saw Starscream and dipped his body in a low bow.

"Knock Out - at your service." 

The demon’s extremely pleasant voice didn’t manage to soothe Starscream’s disappointment of the fact that he didn’t get the horrifying killing machine he has been hoping for. But maybe the demon had other methods of killing. Starscream was willing to give him a chance.

"I need you to eliminate someone for me." 

The demon blinked in surprise, his beautiful smile leaving his lips in confusion.

"That’s… not exactly what I do. I mean, I do it but it’s a consequence rather than my objective. You must’ve gotten the summoning wrong." 

Starscream grunted in anger before raising to his feet.

"Then you’re useless to me! What a waste of time!" 

Knock Out was dumbfounded. He has been mistakenly summoned twice before. But his summoners had been quick to take advantage of his services even though they had not been what they had initially wanted. He had never been referred to as a ‘waste of time’.

While the demon was too shocked to form any words, Starscream continued ranting.

"…Look at your outfit! You’re 2000 years late! What kind of demon are you anyway?!?"

"A sex demon." was Knock Out’s short reply. A smirk appeared on his lips, expecting an interesting reaction from the human. But except for the visible surprise and slight blush on the other’s cheeks - what he got was far from what he expected.

"Utterly useless then! I wanted to summon a warrior but I got a whore instead. Pff, just my luck!"

"I’m not a—!"

Knock Out’s protest was interrupted by Starscream.

"Just go! It was a mistake to summon a demon anyway. And I definitely don’t need you."

Knock Out pursed his lips. The human was the most attractive one that has summoned him in centuries but his attitude was horrible. Far from the worst he had encountered. He couldn’t leave though.

"Can’t do that unless you use my services.”

Starscream blinked stupidly until the information sunk in. The demon was more than attractive and Starscream would have to be blind not to notice it. But demon services always came with a price. And he didn’t want to pay the undoubtedly very high price just for some supernatural sex.

"Shit."


	2. 2

Knock Out quickly realized his summoner needed a bit of convincing to use his services. 

He threw his spear on the floor and advanced towards Starscream with a seductive smile and half-closed eyes. 

"Don’t worry, Summoner, I’ll make it worth your while. It’s my job after all." Knock Out assured him in that same pleasant voice that Starscream was beginning to notice more and more. He backed away several steps but Knock Out crowded him against the bathroom door.

"And I’m the best at what I do. I’ll pleasure you in ways you haven’t even dreamed of." Knock Out whispered against Starscream’s ear while his body was almost touching that of the other.  
Starscream swallowed audibly. But when Knock Out tried to lick the lobe of his ear, he finally sprung into action and turned the doorknob. Opening the door, he quickly entered the bathroom and slammed the door into Knock Out’s face. He even locked it, just in case.

There was silence for several seconds before he heard the demon’s voice again. Though this time it wasn’t quite as silky as before.

"What’s the matter, Summoner? Was I too forward?"

Starscream pondered not answering but he didn’t think it would do him any good. But he could always lie. He was good at it. Sort of.. Sometimes….

"I don’t like men. Not like that. So just go away!" He barked, hoping the demon would get discouraged and just leave.

His faint hope, however, was crushed in tiny pieces when Knock Out’s short bark of laughter came in from the other side of the door. 

"Of course you do, Summoner. As a matter of fact, you prefer males. Otherwise, a female demon would’ve been in my place right now. So why don’t you tell me what really bothers you?~" Knock Out’s voice has regained his silkiness once again.

Starscream rolled his eyes in irritation. He got a feeling Knock Out was one annoyingly persistent demon. He sighed heavily before speaking.

"I’m not going to pay a ridiculously high price for some supernatural sex! So just GO AWAY!" 

Several seconds of silence followed again.

"But I require no payment. There is no price to pay for a sex demon’s services, Summoner." 

Starscream didn’t buy it, of course. 

"You’re lying!” 

"I could be. I’m a demon after all. But I cannot lie to a direct question. So you can try asking me one next time. And since I’m certain you don’t believe me - you can read more about my kind from whatever book you found the summoning ritual into."

Realizing Starscream was done talking and he wasn’t coming out of the bathroom any time soon either, Knock Out took advantage of the nice and comfy bed.


	3. 3

Starscream stayed locked up in the bathroom for a solid hour before he got bored. Unlocking and opening the door quietly, he re-entered his living room. There was no sign of Knock Out there. 

Upon noticing that, Starscream straightened his posture, not realizing he had been sneaking up in his own home. His cheeks heated up in slight embarassment which he wasn’t going to admit even to himself.

Knock Out’s words still rang in his head. He picked up the book he had left on the ground after summoning the demon and turned it to the right page. It didn’t take him long to read most of what was written about sex demons. And it wasn’t much. However, what Knock Out had mentioned was stated in the book as well.  
"A sex demon cannot lie to a direct question from their Summoner."

"There is no price to pay for summoning a sex demon and using their services twice."

What intrigued Starscream more was another sentence from the book. - “A sex demon cannot disobey an order from their Summoner.*” 

The next line, however, was quick to crush Starscream’s hope of ordering the demon to leave him alone. 

”* You cannot order a sex demon to leave before using their services or earlier than 3 days after the day you used their services.”

Starscream grunted in frustration and threw the book away with no care. He was going to test what was written in the book tomorrow. He was too tired and agitated right now for that.

Entering his bedroom, he wasn’t surprised to find Knock Out sleeping comfortably in his bed. The demon’s helmet rested on the nightstand while his fiery red hair made a nice contrast against the white pillows.

A curious thing captured Starscream’s attention. He stepped closer to the bed and towered over the sleeping demon, fingers rearranging the red strands of hair until they revealed a tiny horn.

Starscream wasn’t one to resist curiosity so he touched the horn. When the demon didn’t react, he rubbed it harder and to his surprise - it started to grow. And it grew more until Knock Out let out a soft moan. It was only then that Starscream realized he has gotten carried away.

"Mmm, you’re such a tease, Summoner.~"

In a state of panic, Starscream threw the spare pillow in Knock Out’s face and left the room in a hurry.


	4. 4

Starscream slept on the couch that night. If he hadn’t been too mortified he would’ve at least tried to order Knock Out out of his bed. 

The next morning he was gently coaxed out of sleep by a wonderful sensation alongside his throat. In his half-asleep half-awake condition, he let out a tiny moan. An amused chuckle right next to his ear helped him snap out of his sleep in a second.

He opened his eyes too fast and everything was blurry for a moment. But he could definitely identify the demon towering over him.  
Knock Out, upon seeing Starscream awakening, bent down even more and pressed his lips to Starscream’s. 

Starscream was caught off-guard. Really off-guard. His mind couldn’t catch up with his lips and he returned the sweet kiss for a moment before shoving Knock Out off of him. Which proved to be a mistake since he could then see the creature in all of his naked glory.

Starscream’s cheeks reddened and his fair skin did absolutely nothing to hide it. He panicked again but this time, instead of shoving a pillow into Knock Out’s face, he covered his own face with it. And when he spoke, it muffled his words a bit.

"Dress up! DRESS UP! PUT SOME PANTS ON!"

"Hm, no, I think you should lose your pants instead."

Knock Out hooked a finger under the hem of Starscream’s pants and Starscream retaliated momentarily by hitting him with the pillow straight in the face, once again.

Knock Out decided to put pants on after all. Because he wished so and not because Starscream has ordered him. And he didn’t miss the chance to mention that to him. Which in turn left Starscream wondering whether the book was full of lies.


	5. 5

Starscream never knew anyone could look as stunningly attractive in plain black sweatpants as Knock Out did. The pants were hanging low on the demon’s hips and the fiery red treasure trail caught Starscream’s attention.

Knock Out, naturally, noticed the look Starscream was giving him and hooked a finger under the waistband of the pants and tugged them an inch lower. Starscream’s attention snapped back to Knock Out’s grinning face. He averted his eyes momentarily when the other winked at him.  
Knock Out stepped closer and sat next to him, resting one elbow on the kitchen’s counter in front of them.

"So, what’s for breakfast, Summoner?"

Starscream furrowed his eyebrows before ignoring Knock Out’s question and instead - asked one himself.

"Why didn’t you obey my order? The book said you cannot disobey a direct order. So why-"

"It wasn’t a direct order, Summoner." Knock Out said with mild amusement. "You have to make it.. personal." 

He only smiled at Starscream’s expression. Starscream looked completely lost for several seconds before his face lit up with realization. 

"A name. I have to give the order with your name!”

Knock Out nodded in reply. Several moments passed as he watched Starscream’s satisfied expression slowly fall.

"You don’t remember my name, right.."

Starscream bit his lower lip, not wanting to admit defeat. He hadn’t paid attention to the demon’s introduction. But he tried his best to remember the name.

"It had "out" in it.. I think. No, I’m sure of it. It was two words and the second was "out"." Starscream mumbled to himself and Knock Out was nodding approvingly. "Actually it sounded like.." he trailed off and burst into laughter.

"Please, do not say "Cock Out" because I’ve heard that lame joke enough to last me three lifetimes." 

Starscream snorted beside him. He just couldn’t help it. Sure the joke was dumb but..

"Well, it would be a suitable nickname considering your occupation." 

Starscream’s amused comment got him deadpan look from Knock Out.


	6. 6

"Okay, let’s test that ‘must obey Summoner’s orders’ thing then.” Starscream announced before straightening his posture and give the demon an order. “Knock Out, make me breakfast.”

The demon’s excited and expectant look fell in an instant.

"Really, Summoner? You have a sex demon at your service and you order me to prepare you breakfast?!? You don’t want me to blow you, to fuck you over the couch, to—?”

"Just make breakfast!" Starscream’s shrieked, his pale cheeks already slightly reddened. "Or do your abilities begin and end with sex?"  
Knock Out huffed and stepped around the kitchen counter, opening drawers and the fridge to look for the necessary equipment and supplies.

"No, they don’t. Cooking is among the other things I can do." Knock Out explain in an even tone. But Starscream could easily sense that Knock Out was irritated. His movements were sharper and more forceful. 

15 minutes later Knock Out had finished the first pancake and placed it in front of Starscream, followed by a jar of chocolate spread. Starscream, being his paranoid self, had carefully observed Knock Out preparing the meal. Knock Out hadn’t put anything suspicious in the dough so Starscream rolled the pancake and took a bite of it.

And it was absolutely amazingly delicious! The best he’d had. Ever. 

The appreciation of the fine meal wad apparently obvious on Starscream’s face if the grin Knock Out gave him was any indication. The demon popped his chin on his hand and rested his elbow on the kitchen’s counter, facing Starscream.

"I fuck better than I cook."

Starscream choked on his bite.


	7. 7

Knock Out was bored. He had spent the previous day watching TV and eating everything edible in Starscream’s apartment. And now he wanted out. Preferably out and to the superstore. He neared Starscream, who was checking the empty fridge, and hugged him from behind, burrowing his face into the other’s neck before mumbling.

"Summoner, let’s go out." 

Starscream didn’t expect Knock Out to corner him against the fridge and he wanted to break free. But the warm body pressing against his in all the right places was making it hard. 

Speaking of hard..

"Get off! OFF!" Starscream screeched and Knock Out winced at the high pitched voice.  
He took a step back but not before running his tongue along Starscream’s earlobe. Starscream screeched again and his face reddened considerably.

"Don’t touch me! And don’t lick me!"

Knock Out completely ignored the fuming Starscream.

"Can we go out now?" 

"…Fine. Put a shirt on and let’s go. I want to get this over with. Just.. don’t do anything weird in public. "

"I never do weird things." Knock Out purred and winked, disappearing into the bedroom.

***

Surprisingly, Knock Out was fairly civil while in the superstore. He made sure to buy plenty of pizzas and dark chocolate. Starscream wanted to return some of them but Knock Out only had to try and fondle him before Starscream caved in. 

When they passed the intimate section of the superstore, Starscream was surprised the demon showed no interest in it.

"I thought that-" Starscream pointed towards the aisle with his thumb "-this would be your favourite area. Or were there no condoms last time you were summoned?"

Knock Out smirked, cocking his hip in a manner which was getting very familiar to Starscream. 

"I don’t need any. I can’t get or transmit diseases. And my demon kind can’t impregnate humans so - no need for condoms."

"Female humans.. right?"

"No. Humans in general."

After a short pause Starscream rubbed his temples and groaned.

"I regret asking.."

***

Knock Out slouched on the couch, unwrapping one of the chocolate blocks he had made Starscream buy from the store. Putting a piece of the dark candy into his mouth, he moaned loudly.

"Can you NOT make these sounds?!?”

In reply Knock Out moaned even louder, maikng it sound even dirtier that time.


	8. 8

Starscream was drinking a glass of buttermilk when Knock Out decided to finally ask him one particular question.

"Summoner, what is your name?"

The question took Starscream by surprise. Both because he just then realized he had never actually told the demon his name and because he expected Knock Out to ask a different type of question. 

"You won't use my name for some freaky demon spell against me, will you?" Starscream asked, his eyes slightly narrowing in suspicion.

"Don’t be absurd. If I needed your name for anything, I can always check your I.D card. I’d just rather ask you than go through your documents." Knock Out simply explained and shrugged.

"…It’s Starscream."  
Knock Out bit his lower lip to stifle his laughter.

"Do you.. live up to your name, Screamer?" Knock Out barely managed to utter before bursting into laughter.

Starscream’s first reaction was to empty his drink into the demon’s face in a fit of anger.

And then he realized his huge mistake as the white liquid dripped down Knock Out’s face and chest…and abs.. The demon’s surprised expression and slightly hanging open mouth were quite attracti—

'Shit!'

Starscream screeched and left the room, closing the door loudly.


	9. 9

Starscream was taking a shower when the doorbell rang. He didn’t hear it but Knock Out did. And considering how Starscream had’t given him any specific order regarding such situations, Knock Out decided he’d answer the bell.

Answering the door, only in his black sweatpants riding low on his hips, he put his usual charming smile.The man standing outside the door looked a bit like Starscream. A wilder version perhaps. Upon seeing Knock Out, the new arrival’s mouth opened in an astonishment. A moment later he regained control over his face and whistled, eyes traveling from Knock Out’s face down to his toes and back up again.

"Woah, man, seems Scree finally listened to my advice and found himself someone. I knew he was picky but woah, he knows how to choose a man. You’re smoking hot, dude!" the newcomer exclaimed while he made his way into Starscream’s apartment, taking a good look at Knock Out's behind as well.  
Seeing the question in Knock Out’s eyes, the newcomer finally introduced himself. But not before making himself comfortable on the couch.

"The name’s Skywarp. I’m Scree’s little brother. I came to ask him if he wanted to go out since I know he’s alone and miserable but I guess I was horribly wrong. What’s your name, sweetcheeks?"

Knock Out grinned. He liked that brother of Starscream’s so far. He was attractive as well. 

"My name’s Knock Out. Starscream is taking a shower now. But if you’re still taking him out, I wouldn’t mind coming.. along." he almost purred the last word out, sitting on the armchair across the couch. He could feel Skywarp’s gaze on himself and his lips stretched into another grin.

Skywarp finally looked him in the eyes before chuckling.

"Man, if you weren’t already with my bro, I’d fuck you on the spot." 

Knock Out laughed in amusement. He’s heard that one way too many times. And he was right about one thing - Skywarp was the wilder and more inappropriate version of Starscream.

"You got a brother maybe?" Skywarp asked with a smirk, not really expecting an answer.

10 minutes later Starscream emerged from the shower. His face turned red when he saw his younger brother wiggling his eyebrows at him while pointing at Knock Out and saying “Nice catch, Scree!”


	10. 10

"Aww, Scree, why didn’t you tell me about your new smoking hot boyfriend? I’m wounded." Skywarp whined in a way that made it obvious he was far from wounded. But he liked to tease his brother too much.

Starscream’s face turned even redder than it already had been and he opened his mouth to protest. 

"He’s not-…:" He realized he couldn’t actually tell Skywarp the truth. And withouth the truth, the situation was painfully difficult to explain. Naturally, he tried to lie. "He’s just my new roommate!"  
Skywarp grinned and rested his back comfortably against the couch.

"You lie, bro. There’s no spare bedrooms in this apartment and I know you can’t share your bedroom with people you don’t fuck. Why are you trying so hard to deny catching such a prize?" Skywarp gestured towards Knock Out in emphasis.

Knock Out grinned again. He liked playing games and he liked teasing. The situation was so delicious he couldn’t stop himself from taking part.

"Yes, Starscream, why deny it?" he asked in a calm voice, standing next to Starscream and letting his fingers caress the other’s hand. 

Starscream wanted to move his hand away from the touch. But he really couldn’t give Skywarp any sensible explanation as to why Knock Out was in his home. So he caved in, hoping his brother would just leave it be once he got confirmation that Knock Out was indeed Starscream’s new boyfriend.

Fat chance. Skywarp got even more enthusiastic.

"Then kiss!" he exclaimed and unlocked his smartphone "I must take a picture to show Thundercracker the hot man you got, bro!"

Starscream was mortified at the mention of his older brother. He felt like covering his searing hot face with his hands in hope it was all just a nightmare but he didn’t even get the chance to do that.

Knock Out dipped him tango style and kissed him hard on the lips. Before Starscream could even realize what has happened, Knock Out’s tongue was in his mouth, pressing deliciously against his own. And all Starscream could do was make a soft moan before hearing Skywarp’s smartphone taking a picture.

A moment later Knock Out decided enough was enough and ended the kiss, pulling Starscream back in a standing position. Starscream was disoriented once again and his eyes were still unfocused from the pleasure of the kiss. Damn demon and his skilled tongue! How could a kiss send tingles all the way down to his private regions?!? It wasn’t fair!


	11. 11

Starscream has sent Skywarp away, declining his invitation to go out. Needless to say, Knock Out was disappointed he didn’t get to attend a party of some sort. He has already gotten into the mood for dancing and seduction. And if he couldn’t get out, well… he’d have to improvise.

Knock Out cleverly used the time when Starscream has gone to the local corner shop to organize his little even for his summoner. The lack of dancing pole in the apartment was a letdown for the demon but a tall, straight, and sturdy floor lamp would have to do. He would just have to be very careful.  
Next he rampaged through Starscream’s wardrobe. He didn’t find many particularly interesting stuff in there but a certain pair of underwear caught his attention. The black and slightly transparent male thong has been obviously a joke gift to Starscream. Probably by Skywarp. Nevertheless, it fit Knock Out perfectly and looked great for the purpose in mind. Next, he choose a pair of black pants that fit him best and put a nice black tie to go well with the red shirt.

The playlist of songs that Knock Out has put together early was already playing when Starscream came home with a bag of groceries. The human raised an eyebrow at the slow music and the dim lighting in the apartment but didn’t have time to question it when Knock Out grabbed his free hand and dragged him to the sofa, sitting his summoner down.

Starscream’s confusion quickly disappeared when the demon smirked broadly and took a hold of the impromptu dancing pole. Starscream’s eyes widened and his jaw slackened when Knock Out swang his hips and began dancing. Soon the tie got loosened and the shirt got unbuttoned, revealing the bare skin of the demon’s smooth chest. Starscream licked his lips when the shift was completely removed and Knock Out’s hands reached to unbutton his pants.

Knock Out turned his back towards his summoner and let his pants fall down. He heard Starscream’s gasp when the thong got visible. The human could already feel his own pants getting uncomfortably tight. 

The demon swang around the impromptu pole a few more times before stepping closer to his summoner, a seductive glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. He moved swiftly before Starscream could react and settled himself into the other’s lap, a bent leg on each side of Starscream.

The demon bowed his spine in a way that allowed his private parts to brush against his summoner’s growing bulge. Starscream managed only to let out a moan before Knock Out began kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted this work and sadly - all its lovely comments with it. :/  
> Hope the readers will be able to find it again.

Starscream woke up the next morning in his bed, the sheets cool against his skin. All of his skin actually…

With a startle, he sat up, opening his eyes fast enough to hurt a bit. Looking around, he quickly found what he expected but still dreaded - the red-haired demon sleeping peacefully beside him. Even in his sleep, the damn creature looked smug at his conquest the previous night.

And then memories rushed in. Starscream recalled the erotic dance of Knock Out. And then the redhead has sat up in his lap and has ground his hips against Starscream’s private regions. The brunet has never got so hard so fast before. The pace has been maddeningly slow but the sensation was absolute bliss.

And then the demon’s lips have trailed along Starscream’s neck and he has lost his final tiny remaining piece of will to resist the temptation. 

His hands have grabbed Knock Out’s hips and have stalled their movement. The demon has chuckled lightly in between the rough kisses he has been receiving. 

And well, one thing has led to another and it has been the best sex Starscream has ever had. And now he was sitting in his bed, remembering it all and his body already starting to react to the erotic thoughts.

"Had fun last night, Summoner?"

Starscream’s neck whipped in Knock Out’s direction. He narrowed his optics in anger before addressing the demon.

"How did you do it?!? Drugs? Aphrodisiac? What was it, Knock Out!?!" Starscream demanded and Knock Out’s charming smile fell off. He rolled his eyes before answering.

"Actually, it’s a pheromone we sex demon can release. And before you start screeching - the only thing it does is make you a little bit more likely to act on your inner sexual desires. And again, I stress - **a little bit.** It doesn’t make you do anything you don’t already want really badly.”

"You lie!" 

Except Starscream knew the other was telling the truth. He had purposely asked his question with the demon’s name. The answer was 100% the truth. Sadly. Starscream felt humiliated and of course - he fully intended to return the favour.

"That’s pathetic - you needing to use pheromones to lure humans in the bed. I thought you were supposed to be better than that." 

Knock Out’s eyes immediately flashed red and his horns extended in anger. 

"I’ll let you know I am the only demon that has never used the pheromone before! But you were taking too long and I don’t have the time! I’ve worked too hard too many centuries to crawl to the top of the ladder to allow a single human to render my efforts useless because of a mistaken summoning! I refuse!" Knock Out hissed and stormed out of the bedroom, not bothering to cover his nude body.

Starscream was left speechless. He had no idea what the demon was talking about.


	13. 13

Starscream found Knock Out in the living room, still completely naked, eating a huge bucket of ice-cream and looking generally miserable. To see the usually smug and self-assured demon like this was disconcerting to say the least.

Starscream frowned. He was supposed to be the angry one. He has been the one lured to bed. And yet, it was Knock Out who made the big fuss. And Starscream still wasn’t sure what it was all about. He didn’t understand a thing that has come out of the demon’s mouth.

“I didn’t know demons had something to be late for. And what were you even talking about?!?”  
Knock Out stuffed a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth while considering whether to answer his summoned. Swallowing the cool sweet, he didn’t take his eyes off of the ice-cream bucket when he began explaining.

“Sex demons, like all other demons, have ranks of sorts. The better performance you give and the faster you satisfy your summoner - the better rank you get. It took me centuries to finally get to the highest rank there is. I’m officially the best sex demon there is.” Knock Out finally looked Starscream in the eyes. “The better rank a sex demon has, the better ..hm, customers he gets. Those of lower ranks get all the creeps, psychos, and generally terrible humans. I don’t want to have to please that kind of scumbags ever again. That’s why I didn’t want my rank to drop. And that’s why I had to use my pheromones. You were taking too long and my performance was dropping.”

Starscream was left speechless. He thought of the demon as a sex crazed creature who loved fucking no matter what. And now that idea was destroyed in a matter of seconds. So it was just a job? Not the demon’s desire. Knock Out noticed the confused look on his summoner’s face.

“You seem surprised I actually have preferences and don’t want to fuck or get fucked by everyone.”

“Um, a bit, yes. I thought sex demons loved having sex. And that it didn’t really matter with whom.”

Knock Out expected that sort of answer and he didn’t bother to hide his disappointment at the gross assumption.

“I do love sex. That’s why I became a sex demon and liked being one, before things had to change. But I only like it when it’s really sex and it’s not just someone using me for their own completion. That being said," The demon smiled at Starscream and stood up. “I guess I should thank you for last night. I haven’t had decent sex in about century or two. And last night was great.

Starscream’s cheeks burned red. He was frozen in place, not knowing how to respond. As it turned out, he didn’t have to. The demon has passed by him and has entered the bedroom, emerging soon after fully clothed.

“I won’t have much time left on Earth so how about you take me out somewhere?”


	14. 14

Starscream wasn’t sure what has possessed him to agree to take Knock Out to a club.

The demon, naturally, dressed to impress. His skin tight pants left little to the imagination especially when he bent over to put his shoes on and presented his summoner with a view of the delicious curve of his ass.

…

Starscream wasn’t in the habit of going to clubs often so he had no idea where to take Knock Out. Fortunately for him, Skywarp was more than well-informed about that kind of stuff and has recommended him a bunch of clubs from which Starscream chose at random.

Walking into the chosen club the blast of the music assaulted Starscream’s ears and he winced inaudibly. He really wasn’t into this. But beside him, Knock Out was grinning widely. Starscream sighed heavily and dragged the demon towards the bar. Maybe after a couple of drinks his ears would stop ringing.  
Starscream found out that apparently it took a lot more alcohol to get demons even remotely tipsy. While he has stopped at his third vodka, Knock Out has tried several types of alcohol that were never meant to be drunk during the same night.

Knock Out eventually got bored of the drinks and dragged Starscream to the dance floor, much against the human’s very obvious protesting. Knock Out got close to Starscream’s ear so the other would hear him over the loud music.

“Come on, Summoner, I promise you’ll like it. I’m great at dancing, as you already found out.” The demon then winked and took advantage of Starscream’s momentarily dropped guard to sneak his hands around he human’s body and close the distance between their bodies.

Starscream tried to protest but the warmth of Knock Out’s body against his was kind of nice. And then the demon began to move and the friction was getting oh so delicious. Starscream closed his eyes when the demon’s mouth found its way to his throat. Damn, Knock Out was really great at this.

The demon licked and sucked at the pale flesh of the throat and Starscream, for once, was thankful for the high volume music. This way his embarrassingly loud moans were left unheard by the people around them.

Starscream’s breath hitched when Knock Out’s hand squeezed his left ass cheek. And then it started massaging in a slow and sensual manner. Meanwhile, the demon’s other hand has sneaked beneath Starscream’s shirt and was exploring the human’s back, nails slightly dragging over the skin and leaving faint red marks in its wake.

Starscream’s breathing has become heavy and erratic quickly. He has become completely unaware by the people around them, few of whom were giving them curious and intrigued looks.

He has become rock hard by the time Knock Out has decided to stop the neck worshipping. Starscream ground against the demon when Knock Out’s mouth came in contact with his ear. After thoroughly exploring the earlobe and causing Starscream to almost come in his pants, the demon chuckled. The sound was lost in the loud music but Knock Out made sure his words weren’t.

“Careful, Summoner, if you come now it counts as a second. You wouldn’t want to blow your last chance at hot kinky fucking with your personal sex demon by coming in your pants in a club, would you?”

The voice was teasing, of course. Had the situation been different, Starscream would’ve taken it badly and recoiled. But now, he couldn’t do anything else but shudder in the demon’s hold, cursing his treacherous body.

But Knock Out was right – he really didn’t want to blow it. And the demon has turned him on way too much to simply ignore the bulge in his pants. And it was starting to hurt badly. And that left only one option.

He never knew he’d resort to jacking off in a night club’s restroom. But then again – he never expected to summon a sex demon so..

Knock Out has guessed what Starscream was about to do so he didn’t follow his summoner into the men restroom.

Cursing once again, Starscream locked the stall’s door behind him and unzipped his pants.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter this time.

Starscream has never felt so humiliated and furious before. And that was saying something since he had plenty of situations in his life when he has felt exactly like that.

He hasn’t spent more than several minutes in the restroom. But apparently it was enough for the blasted sex demon to find another boy toy to play with. Two, to be exact. Knock Out was sandwiched between a blond and a brunet and seemed to be enjoying the attention the men were raining upon his body. The blond’s lips were busy trailing kisses on the demon’s neck while the other’s hands were under Knock Out’s shirt.  
Starscream gaped at the trio for several seconds, his jaw slack in disbelief. He knew he shouldn’t feel anger born out of jealousy since there were no feelings between him and the demon. And yet he felt it - piercing white hot anger that made him ball his hands into fist and clench his teeth. That’s what he gets for thinking a sex demon would stick only to him even for a week. Nobody ever stuck only to him after all. He was never enough for anyone.

Knock Out’s head lolled back into the brunet’s shoulder and Starscream couldn’t take it anymore. He turned away and left the club in a hurry. His cab arrived within few minutes and he sat himself on the backseat.

The driver was giving Starscream a weird look as the brunet kept hitting his forehead with his open palm during the whole drive home. Entering his apartment, Starscream made sure to slam the door as hard as he could. But it still didn’t do much good to relieve his anger.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time!

The next morning Starscream woke up to the nice aroma of freshly made pancakes. Entering his living room, which was at one with the open plan kitchen, Starscream noticed with surprise that Knock Out was busily filling a plate with pancakes. He almost forgot for a second he was furious at the demon. Almost…

Knock Out turned to place another pancake into the plate and finally noticed his summoner. His mouth curved in a charming smile which would’ve otherwise made Srtarscream melt. Now it only fuelled his rage.

The demon didn’t get a change to finish his “Good morning!” greeting when Starscream exploded with a screech.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?"

Knock Out’s eyes shot wide. He was completely taken aback by his summoner’s sudden outburst, especially when he couldn’t think of a single thing that could’ve resulted in such a reaction. 

"I’m making pancakes" he pointed with the wooden at the frying pan "as a ‘thank you’ gesture for taking me out last night. I know you liked them the first time and I had a great time last night even though you left pretty early. So I thought.." he finished lamely, making a hand gesture towards the tower of pancakes.

Silence fell between them for a second before Starscream folded his arms and sneered with disgust.

"Yeah, I’m sure you had a great time. You definitely didn’t lose any time offering your ass to the first person you meet."

More silence fell before Knock Out’s face cleared of the confusion. 

"Are you jealous, Summoner?"

"NO!" came in Starscream’s too quick and too loud answer. And even though it was apparent Knock Out didn’t believe him, he continued defending his statement. "I’m not! It’s just…” Starscream struggled finding a plausible reason to feel angry at Knock Out which didn’t involve jealousy.”… it was rude of you. Yes, it’s extremely rude to go to club with someone and then ditch them for a couple of strangers."

“Oh, you mean rude like you’ve been to me on several occasions?”

It came out harsher than Knock Out intended. Starscream was speechless, blinking stupidly in utter shock, both at the question itself and the demon’s tone.

Knock Out wasn’t in the habit of regretting what he says. And yet, he felt an unpleasant feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"Look, I didn’t think you’d mind. I just wanted to seduce a bunch of humans and have them worship me again. I loved that about my job before but I don’t get to do it often these days. I truly thought you were taking me out and giving me a chance to have a nice night. And if it makes you feel better - I haven’t slept with any of them. I don’t fuck others when I’m summoned.”

Knock Out sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. He has never gotten so emotionally invested in a summoning before. And he most definitely have never had to explain himself to a summoner before.

Starscream hated how every time when he was angry at Knock Out, the demon was able to make him feel bad about it in a minute flat. And Starscream wasn’t one to feel bad about things. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. It didn’t help the impending headache much.

He also hated how Knock Out’s explanation made sense. There wasn’t a reason Starscream should feel angry at the demon. They weren’t in a relationship of any sort after all.

‘Unfortunately.’

That single tiny thought that crossed his mind made him snap his eyes open distress and shock. He didn’t want to develop feeling towards the damn demon! Knock Out would be gone in a matter of day and all Starscream will have left is an aching hole in his heart. He most definitely didn’t need that again!

Starscream snapped out of his panicked state, not offering Knock Out any explanation about his weird behaviour. He dressed up quickly and left, giving a short reply of “To work.” to the demon’s insistent questions about where he was going.


	17. 17

Starscream was so exhausted by the end of the working day. His own thoughts have completely drained him. He could no longer ignore and deny his growing attachment and attraction to the demon. But it was foolish to even entertain the idea of being with Knock Out. And it would be by far the dumbest thing he’s ever thought of. And considering his long list of stupid things he’s actually done over the years - it spoke volumes about how wrong that thought was.

So if he couldn’t ignore his feelings towards the demon, then he’d simply ignore the demon. It’s already been almost 3 days since he has used Knock Out’s “services” so it wouldn’t be that difficult to ignore the redhead for several more hours.

Easier said than done. 

When he entered the apartment the light was slightly dimmed and relaxing music was playing on low volume. The first thing that caught his attention was the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. And before he could react, Knock Out has closed in on him quickly and was mere inches from him, wearing nicely fitting black suit trousers with a red formal shirt and thin black tie. Needless to say, he looked incredible. And being momentarily distracted, Starscream couldn’t evade the incoming chase kiss fast enough and he barely stopped himself from pressing against Knock Out’s soft lips. 

"I drew you a bath and dinner will be ready in 30 mins." 

Starscream was too dumbfounded to react. After a few seconds in silence, Knock Out continued. And Starscream found out the demon could be serious as well.

"Look, Starscream, I realize you took my fooling around last night badly and although I already apologized even though technically I shouldn’t have, I really don’t want to part way on bad terms in case you decide not to take advantage of my services for a second time." 

More time passed in silence before Starscream finally managed to utter a word.

"Why?"

Not it was Knock Out’s turn to be confused. The demon raised an eyebrow and frowned at the same time.

"Why what?”

Starscream pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why do you care?!? Why do you care if we part ways on bad terms? Why would it matter to you?” 

There was a tremble in his voice which he absolutely detested. Knock Out, however, didn’t seem to notice it, being too taken aback by the question itself. He hasn’t thought about why he cared. He hasn’t before. 

"I-.. I just do. It’s been many years since I met someone I had fun with. It’s extremely hard to make friends with the other demons, you know. And pretty much all of our summoners don’t want anything else than getting off. It gets very boring after a while. So excuse me if I want to part on good terms with one of the few people in the last couple of centuries that I had fun with."

Starscream’s heart skipped a beat. But he wasn’t sure what the cause was exactly - the fact that Knock Out wanted to be his friend, or the fact that Knock Out mentioned only friendship and not something more, or perhaps the fact that now Starscream knew Knock Out was kinda fond of him as well but they’d have to part ways anyway. 

It was far easier to ignore his own feelings for Knock Out when he thought the demon didn’t care about him. But now he knew it wasn’t so. And that tiny fact was stabbing him in the chest painfully.


	18. 18

Starscream wasn't really in the mood for a bath but Knock Out has put effort into drawing him one so he didn't want to disappoint the demon. Which was weird considering how he usually didn't care about others.

In any case, the bath was good for him. Sort of. It did manage to relax his body. He could feel the tension in his back slowly going away. However, it also gave him time to think more about Knock Out. His plan to ignore the demon wasn't going well. So maybe he could just enjoy himself while it lasted..

NO! That was a bad idea. He would just fall deeper in and suffer more afterwards.

With an angry growl, Starscream stood up and dried himself. In his mind, it was all Knock Out’s fault. Who wouldn’t fall for someone like the demon? He was just too perfect to resist. It was all Knock Out’s fault for seducing him and showing him what an amazing boyfriend he would be for Starscream. And then he would leave and Starscream would suffer! How cruel!

But even to Starscream, who always managed to pin the blame for his faults on others, it sounded off by a lot. But he gave his best to continue that line of thought.

And it lasted a total of 3 minutes.

What he saw when he entered the living room fueled his determination to blame Knock Out.

The demon has apparently put a nice candlelight dinner for them. The table was done perfectly. The delicious food Starcream has smelled earlier was already on the table accompanied by two glasses of wine. And Knock Out was waiting for him, giving him another of his charming “fall for me” smiles.

And Starscream’s had enough. His anger has apparently shown on his face if the confused look Knock Out was giving him was any indication.

The demon was just about to ask what was wrong when Starscream’s voice took a notch towards a shriek. He made an exasperated gesture towards he romantic dinner table.

"Why are you doing this?!?"

Knock Out’s confusion deepened. Perhaps he’s been out of touch with humans' dating rituals for too long and has done the wrong thing by mistake? Or was this a Starscream only type of mistake?

"Um.. As I said, I wanted to make up for last night so we could part on good terms." he answered hesitantly, his voice guarded.

It seemed the wrong thing to say because if Starscream looked pissed off before, he was fuming now. And his brain-to-mouth filter temporarily turned off, allowing him to spill the truth he so desperately wanted to hide from both Knock Out and himself.

"Why are you so keen on making me suffer!?! Are you doing it on purpose or are you truly that blind to realize I'M FALLING FOR YOU AND WHEN YOU LEAVE I'LL BE HEARTBROKEN?!?!" Starscream finished, his breathing heavy from emotion and yelling. And then the reality of what he has just said hit him like a rock. His eyes grew ridiculous in size and his blood run cold.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He shouldn't have said that! His inner voice was screeching, cursing himself over and over. He should've learned by now not to admit those kind of feelings. They always got him in trouble and he was sick and tired of being ridiculed by past lovers who turned out had no long-term interest in him. 

He could only hope that Knock Out, a demon nonetheless, would be less cruel than them.


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to update this sooner but I got the muse for other fics of mine which I've been neglecting for a long looong time.
> 
> Check out **Predacon The Cat** (a human!AU KOxSS story featuring cat!Predaking) and **Let The Doctor See** (very nsfw KOxSS~ so far the best smut I've written)

Knock Out was still in shock by Starscream’s inadvertent confession when the human bolted to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. 

He wasn't certain how to feel about his summoner’s feelings. He has never spent much time with a summoner before. He usually managed to complete his demon “duties” in one night - far too short a time for anyone to develop feelings for him.

Contrary to Starscream’s belief - Knock Out didn't want to hurt him and was most definitely not doing anything bad on purpose. Usually the demon didn't care about others at all. But in this case, he wanted to help his summoner in whatever way he can. And one thing he was very good at came to mind.

He didn't bother to check whether the bedroom door was locked before knocking. He wasn't going to enter uninvited anyway.

“Summo- ..Starscream.. Look, there isn't much I can do about your.. um.. feelings but you can still use my services one more time. I promise I’ll make it extra good.~”

The silence that followed discouraged the demon a bit. Such a pity - he was really looking for his second time with Starscream. He turned his back to the door, ready to sleep on the couch when Starscream’s voice finally came from behind the door.

“You never told me what would happen if I use your services three or more times. What’s so different about the third time, Knock Out?”

“Third time is last. It’s lethal.”

“Thought so.” Starcream mumbled in a small voice and Knock Out would’ve missed it if he wasn’t listening intently.

More silence followed. 

And then some more.

And Knock Out found himself sitting on the sofa. He felt genuinely disappointed and a little bad about the whole situation. He really wanted another go with Starscream. The last time he desired someone so badly was centuries ago and they weren't a summoner.

The creak of the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Starscream was leaning on the wall near the door with a cocky smirk on his lips. He has made up his mind apparently.

“Fine then, _**sex demon**_ , show me what you've got.”


	20. 20

Knock Out rose from the sofa with an unhidden enthusiasm and followed his summoner into the dimly lit bedroom.

When Starscream stopped near the bed and turned to look Knock Out in a more serious manner, the demon faltered in his steps.

At first Knock Out thought his summoner was uncomfortable with sharing what he really wanted. He had had to coax the true desires out of past summoners of his before. And he was more than willing to do it again.

“I said I’ll make this time extra good so just tell me what you’d like to try. Something super kinky you’d rather not share with another lover but really want to try, maybe? You know I won’t judge. You can ask anything of me” The demon offered a reassuring smile.

The blank stare Starscream was giving him was only interrupted by a slight frown.

Several second passed in silence. Knock Out could see the gears working in Starscream’s mind.

“You’d have to do anything I ask?”

“Anything in my power. But yes - I’ll do anything you command me to do.”

Now Knock Out was truly curious what his summoners had in mind. But what Starscream asked of him - he was not prepared for.

“I want you to fuck me as if you loved me.”

Before having a moment to think, the demon blurted.

“What?”

“I said I want you to fuck me as if you were in love with me. Lie to me, you know, pretend. And make it at least semi-believable.”

Knock Out couldn’t stop his eyebrows from rising in surprise. He was unsure about his face expression at that moment but Starscream has managed to read something on it.

“You’re disappointed.” it was not even a question but rather - a statement.

“No, no! I just-” Knock Out tried to deny it but words were not coming easily. And Starscream’s disbelieving face wasn’t making it easier.

“If you’re not up to the task, then just don’t do it.”

Knock Out’s hands flew in the air, waving rapidly in front of his chest.

“No, no! I’ll do it. I just... I expected something else. But I can work with that!”

Starscream didn’t look very convinced.

“Are you certa--”

“Yes! I mean, I’ll definitely try my best.” Knock Out exclaimed in a hurry. Love wasn’t really his area of expertise but pretending was. How hard could it be, right?

Stepping awkwardly towards Starscream, Knock Out felt nervousness for the first time in centuries. He was extremely confident in his abilities to deliver carnal pleasure. But what his summoners truly wanted was more than that. And Knock Out wasn’t sure he could deliver.

He hasn’t noticed when his hands have begun shaking. Or when his lips have gone dry and he had to lick them. The strong emotions have already caused his horns to show.

Stopping in front of Starscream, the demon wrapped his arms around his slim waist, his palms flattening against the other’s back, holding their bodies flush against each other. 

Starscream’s eyes closed when the demon’s lips descended upon his throat.


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels kinda awkward. I'm having a mini writer's block, I guess. But I wanted to update, so here we are anyway!
> 
> /I also fixed that one horrible spelling mistake. There's probably more so always feel free to tell me about them because I often don't see them and I don't have a beta reader either./

Starscream melted in Knock Out’s embrace. Neck kisses were one of his favorite things and the sex demon has quickly learned about them. Starscream sighed in content, arching his body against that of the demon. He felt the growing bulge in Knock Out’s pants and pressed his thigh against it gently but firmly. The kisses faltered for a second, the demon groaning against Starscream’s neck.

The moment Starscream has decided he would spend one more night with Knock Out, he has also decided he’d make it memorable for the demon. He knew he was one in a long looong list of summoners, but he was set on making Knock Out remember him more than the rest! He thought too highly of himself to even consider not being special.

Determined, he reached for Knock Out’s hair and buried his fingers into the fiery red locks. Quickly locating the horns, which were showing merely a centimeter, he rubbed them gently, earning an approving sound out of the demon.

The appendages extended to their full and curvy length, allowing Starscream to grab and rub them with his thumbs more firmly than before. Knock Out’s breath hitched and his lips left the summoner’s neck. Kissing Starscream deeply on the mouth, the demon moved his hands to the other’s hips, pulling him even closer than before.

Starscream smirked when Knock Out moaned into the kiss, making it a bit sloppy and much needier. Pinching the tips of the demon’s horns had the result Starscream was looking for. Knock Out groaned loudly and moved against Starscream’s thigh with more urgency. The demon’s eyes have closed in pleasure and Starscream was thoroughly enjoying the other’s face expression. To him, it was extremely satisfying to be able to reduce the best sex demon there was to moaning in such a short time, even if the horns were mostly responsible for it.

Knock Out’s hands tightened their hold on Starscream’s hips and the human grinned. Something behind the demon caught his attention. Looking closer, he realized with surprise and amusement that it was a tail. A demon’s tail. Thin and long, with a small flat triangle at the end. And it was curling and twitching behind Knock Out.

Apparently Starscream has stopped his ministration on Knock Out’s horns because he had a confused sex demon looking at him in question. Eventually, he noticed what Starscream was gazing so fixatedly at. 

“Oh.., it’s my tail. I didn’t realize I’ve unsheathed it. I don’t make a habit of showing it.”

“Why not?” 

“Um, it’s really sensitive. I’ve been in a lot of pain thanks to summoners abusing it. So I don’t unsheathe it anymore. Well…”

Starscream reached for the tail, making Knock Out bit his lower lip nervously. The demon was certain his summoner wouldn’t hurt him on purpose. But the tail was indeed extremely sensitive.

But it seemed Starscream knew how to touch carefully. Ghosting his fingers along the tail’s length until he reached the tip and very lightly rubbing the small triangle there, caused a very excited moan to escape Knock Out’s mouth. 

“Ooh, it’s even more sensitive than the horns! This is going to be so much fun! Get on the bed.” Starscream ordered with an excited gleam in his eyes. 

Knock Out scrambled to the bed, laying on his back and spreading his legs, his tail showing between them.

“Shouldn’t I be the one pleasuring you?”

“Hm, yes. But I want to have some fun with you before that. How are the number of times I’m using your services counted anyway?”

“By the number of climaxes you reach.” was the short answer Knock Out managed to give.

Starscream smirked, his suspicion confirmed. He climbed on the bed and between the demon’s legs, taking the slim tail in his hands again. 

The tail was leathery to the touch and was sending jolts of pleasure to its owner, who quivered on the bed. Oh, Starscream was having so much fun he has almost forgotten the inevitable departure of the demon and the loneliness that was sure to come.

Knock Out’s looked with half closed eyes as Starscream’s fingers brought the end of the tail to his lips and kissed the triangle tip. The summoner’s tongue stuck out between his lips and Knock Out’s breath hitched at the thought of what was to come.

When Starscream licked at the tip, Knock Out was just about ready to explode. A few licks and open mouthed kisses were enough to send him into a crashing climax. His hands were grabbing helplessly at the pillow and the sheets as he rode the ecstasy. 

He opened his eyes only when he heard a faint chuckle from above. 

“That was just too easy. I take it you don’t make a habit of coming in your pants either.”

“I don’t. But I’ll do all sorts of exceptions for you, my Star.”

Knock Out was determined to play his part and play it well. He wasn’t certain whether Starscream would like his new nickname. But when he bent down and kissed the demon urgently, Knock Out knew he quite liked it. Once his lips were free, the demon reached for Starscream’s face and tucked a stray lock of hair behind the other’s ear.

“Now, let me take care of you, love.”

Starscream only managed to make a weak moan before his mouth was captured in another kiss.


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing robo smut is so much easier and not awkward compared to writing human smut…  
> So apologies if the chapter sounds weird at certain paragraphs.

Starscream broke the kiss and pushed gently but firmly against Knock Out’s chest, making sure the other remained on his back. He smirked at the confused look the demon gave him.

“Oh, you’ll take care of me, alright. Just not yet.”

Before Knock Out could voice his question, Starscream busied himself kissing the demon’s neck and ear. Nibbling on the earlobe, he was satisfied only when he drew a soft moan out of Knock Out. Chuckling at his mini success, he scrapped his nails against the demon’s chest, making sure not to miss the nipples but also not to cause pain. Another appreciative moan left Knock Out’s lips and Starscream straightened his posture. His hands on the demon’s pants, he swiftly removed them and the soiled underwear.

“Off with those!”

Knock Out has lifted his hips to help his summoner undress him. His legs fell wide open, hiding nothing at all, especially not that very particular part of his anatomy that was already standing up to the attention.

Starscream hummed in appreciation, his eyes fixed on the proudly standing member.

“You have no refractory period, I assume.”

The question wasn’t meant to be answered and he gave Knock Out no time to do so. One long and slender finger touched the underbase of the demon’s cock and slowly trailed upwards until it reached the head and firmly rubbed the tip. Knock Out’s hips bucked.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?”

Half closed eyes looked at Starscream with amusement.

“I like everything you do to me, Star.” A loving smile followed his words.

Starcream’s eyes widened a fraction and a faint blush coloured his cheeks. He was painfully aware it was all pretend. He has, after all, ordered the demon to treat him as if he was in love with him. But he didn’t expect Knock Out to be quite that good at playing his role.

He returned his attention back to the waiting cock. He grasped it with one hand, running his thumb against the underside and then rubbing it against the head before setting a slow rhythm. The demon purred at the attention given, eyes closed and head resting comfortably against the pillow.

The rhythm quickened and his hands gripped the white sheets, hips bucking occasionally. It was nice, and even though it was far from the most enjoyable experience, he was content and pleased with the attention he was given. Not many summoned bothered to consider his pleasure. And especially not in a non- humiliating way.

The hot, wet, and amazing sensation around his cock’s head took him completely by surprise. He let out a tiny yelp that was immediately followed by an appreciative moan. His eyes snapped open, quickly looking down at his lap where a very pleased Starscream had his mouth busy around the hard member.

Knock Out’s hand reached down for the brunet’s head. Starscream immediately noticed it and narrowed his eyes slightly, but made no attempt to stop it. To his surprise, he didn’t feel the hand pushing his head. Instead, the thumb was gently rubbing soothing circles against his hairline.

Pleased, Starscream relaxed his throat and took the whole length in. Every time he has previously told a male lover that he didn't like when his head was pushed, they have simply laughed and dismissed his discomfort. And every time it has proceeded to attempts at pushing his head, bitten flesh, and a breakup.

So having a hand resting on top of his head, not pushing even a little, made him smile around the cock. Even if the demon has only done it out of obligation, it felt nice to have his discomfort respected for once.

Deepthroating, Starscream drew all kinds of delicious sounds out of Knock Out. The demon’s hand soon left his head completely and was busy gripping the sheets tightly enough to rip the fabric.

As he was nearing his completion, Knock Out’s hips bucked more wildly. Starscream soon faltered their movement, earning a whimper from the demon. It wasn’t long before the redhead moaned louder.

“I’m so close, Star.” 

Starscream took the words as highly motivating and doubled his efforts, relaxing his grip on Knock Out’s hips and allowing the demon to thrust shallowly until a sharp thrust marked Knock Out’s completion. With an ecstatic moan, the demon’s legs straighten out and back arched slightly. Starscream swallowed every drop Knock Out had to offer before freeing his mouth of the softening cock. Licking his lips, he smirked at the demon, and removed his clothes in a hurry.

Knock Out watched with unhidden interest as a shirt was thrown at the nearby chair, followed by the pants and underwear. 

Starscream enthusiastically straddled Knock Out and bent down, his own very hard cock pressing against the demon’s abdomen. 

“Take care of me now!”

Knock Out’s hands quickly found themselves on the slender and pale hips. He grinned before sharply rolling them both around, ending with Starscream on his back and Knock Out between his splayed legs.

“Gladly.~”


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in over 2 months! I was quite busy making portfolio and applying to uni all the while working full time to have any time/energy left to write.  
> And it seems nsfw stuff is not really the best way to re-start writing but I wanted to update this fic. Hopefully it's not bad or disappointing! It's past midnight and quite hot so I can't really judge all that well right now lol
> 
> Enjoy!~

Starscream relaxed on his back, arms above his head and a lecherous smirk dancing on his lips. He parted his legs shamelessly and his hips lifted from the mattress, grinding against the kneeling demon. 

Knock Out grinned at the display. He couldn’t help being amused at how things have progressed between them. From Starscream hiding in the bathroom to avoid him… to this very naked and very aroused Starscream writhing on the bed in search of Knock Out’s touch. Truly a sight to behold. 

The demon’s hands gently massaged the inside of Starscream thighs, causing the human do produce sounds of pleasure and frustration alike. It was very clear to Knock Out that his summoner’s patience was wearing thin. Not wanting to agitate his bed partner any longer, his hand ghosted on the underside of the flushed cock. Starscream’s reaction was instantaneous and his hips bucked with little coordination. With an amused chuckle, Knock Out’s hand enclosed around the flesh. With a few firm strokes he has reduced his summoner to a mewling pile of desire. 

The next second Knock Out’s hands left the heated flesh and the mattress dipped with the movement of the demon leaving the bed. Starscream made sure to voice his disapproval loudly, cracking his eyes open. He found the demon to his right, going through the nightstand’s content, quickly finding what he was looking for. 

With the small tube in hand, Knock Out took his previous place between Starscream’s legs. Opening the cap, he coated his fingers generously. Starscream’s eyes fixed on the glistering digits, licking his lips in anticipation. He leaned back against the pillows and bent his knees close to his chest, presenting Knock Out with a wonderful sight on his curved and toned ass.

Starscream let his eyes close again. With the cool sensations of fingers against his hole, hotness engulfed the head of his cock. The unexpected contrast drew out a startled moan from his throat. 

He felt another finger probing and then another, all the while Knock Out’s mouth was busy distracting him with one of the best blowjobs he’s ever received. The demon’s tongue was moving relentlessly and he didn’t seem to have any gag reflex whatsoever. 

When Knock Out’s fingers bumped against that sweet spot inside, Starscream’s let out a loud moan, pressing himself further against the digits and growling in frustration when they were removed.

“Ready, love?” Knock Out’s voice couldn’t hide the demon’s amusement. It was no secret he was taking great pleasure at delivering that sweet torture upon Starscream.

“Yes, yes! Get on with it! Now--ah!”

Knock Out was patient and drove in slowly, feeling the muscles relax little by little.

Once fully sheathed, the demon stilled. Starscream’s right leg has wounded up on Knock Out’s shoulder and the demon kissed the offered ankle, his thumb drawing slow circles on the sole of Starscream’s foot. The summoner shivered at the touches. Up until that moment even he didn’t know he liked his feet touched in such a way. A few moments later he felt his walls have relaxed enough and he bucked his hips, giving Knock Out a signal to start moving. 

And moving he did! The delicious friction, the adoring touches and kisses, and the slow rhythm was driving Starscream closer and closer to the edge. The nails that raked with just enough pressure across his chest and nipples were leaving a hot sensation in their wake. 

The rhythm speed up and Starscream’s little gasps turned to pants and moans while Knock Out’s gentle touches turned to firmer grasps. Breathing became ragged and the sound of flesh against flesh became louder. 

A touch against his cheek startled Starscream, making him open his dazed eyes. Pupils full blown in arousal and mouth hanging slightly, he was a gorgeous sight. Cupping his cheek, Knock Out made sure to comment on it.

“So beautiful, love. You’re so beautiful. Your eyes, your mouth, your legs – everything is so perfect.”

Starscream’s eyes fixed at the talking demon. He could feel his climax nearing already. Knock Out’s words helping greatly in that. 

"The way you walk, the way your cheeks redden in embarrassment, the way you brighten up at a praise, and even the snarky bitter comments – I love them all.”

Starscream’ breaths were coming shorter and shorter, his fingers digging in the sheets. He could feel the words washing over him with such delight. And he could feel the demon’s tail pressing and rubbing against the head of his cock. He was so close. And Knock Out’s eyes never left his own.

“Your adorable morning hairdo, your grumpy growls before you’ve drank your first coffee for the day, your drunken cheery self – everything that is you and every side you have – I love them all.”

In a flash, Starscream tipped over the edge, his climax crashing hard. Pleasure washed over his body, muscles tightening and hips buckling wildly. He rode his orgasm until every part of his body relaxed, his heart thundering in his chest from the exertion.

He vaguely could feel Knock Out trusting a few more times before stilling and grunting. He could feel the hot liquid splash inside him and squirmed. 

A mouth covered his lips in a lazy and affectionate kiss. Both were still panting hard and the kiss ended soon. Knock Out pressed his forehead against Starscream’s before rolling on his side. One arm circled Starscream’s waist and pulled him to his side as well. Laying on the bed and facing each other, Knock Out tightened the hold around Starscream and gave him a few more close mouthed kisses.

Starscream sighed in content, pushing the thought on the pending leave of Knock Out to the back of his mind. He had to admit though – he didn’t expect the demon to perform his little role quite so well.

“You’re a good actor, I admit.”

An agreeing hum was Knock Out’s only response before sleep overcame them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, overly sweet talking. I thought it's what Starscream secretly wanted to hear, though definitely not admitting it out loud. :D


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration struck apparently. I have so much things to do irl and I can't get myself to do them. Deadlines approach rapidly and I'm going against myself once again. But here's a super short chapter and my apologies for not updating for months!

The next morning Starscream woke up in bed alone. He mentally slapped himself for even searching for Knock Out. Why would he be beside him when he wakes up? It was stupid of Starscream to expect a ‘good morning’ kiss. Or to be held in the other’s arms, feeling the soothing warmth of the demon. 

Starscream turned violently, slamming him fists in the soft pillow. Knock Out has played his role perfectly and his work was done. It was Starscream’s own fault for expecting more even though he knew not to. Those feelings he had – he detested them at that very moment. How vulnerable it made him feel. He loathed himself more than ever. And the rage he felt was sorely focused on himself.

Hot tears stained the white texture of the pillow. He shoved his face into the softness, ashamed even further of himself. He wasn’t sure whether sadness, anger, or self-loathing has prompted tears to flow so much. Probably a mixture of all three. 

He sharply removed his face from the pillow, inhaling deeply through the mouth. His nose was already stuck and useless. Not a second later the door to the bedroom opened slowly and Knock Out’s soft voice announced his presence. 

“Star? You awake? I made you breakfast. Since you liked the pancakes I made before I tho-” Knock Out cut himself short when he noticed the tension in Starscream’s body. His summoner’s face was away from him and his breathing was somewhat ragged. 

Knock Out stepped towards the bed and put the tray with the pancakes and the juice he’s chosen on the night stand. 

“Star-”

“Go away!”

Starscream’s quick reply was accompanied by a rustle of sheets as he drew them over his head, completely hiding his tear-stained face from sight. Knock Out was having none of that however. He circled the bed and tugged at the sheets. Starscream evidently wasn’t expecting that and his hold on the material slipped and light hit his face as it was uncovered. 

He attempted to put a mask of anger and distaste on his face but there was no hiding the red in his eyes and the flushed cheeks. Even if the tears have dried on his hot skin, the eyes were watery still. Knock Out stood there, rooted, hands still grasping the sheets. He didn’t know what to do. A tiny part of him urged him to comfort the distressed human, to sooth the unshed tears away. Other part told him to stay away from anything emotional. To just turn and leave the bedroom. It’s what Starscream told him, was it not?

His choice was made for him, however, as Starscream cast his eyes away, not being able to look at the demon anymore. He stood abruptly, not bothering to cover his nudeness. Why would he anyway? Knock Out has not only seen his body but his raw emotions as well. And the later was far more intimate.

He entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Knock Out made no attempt to disturb him while he bathed.


End file.
